Karena Aku Seorang Fujoshi
by ai smith1301
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!] Ying adalah seorang fujoshi. Dan Fang menyukai gadis itu /fangXfujo!Ying slight boboiboyXfang. (new summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Mau coba buat straight sekali-sekali. Tobat untuk sementara waktu ceritanya, tapi*lirik judul* nyatanya judulnya nggak bisa dibilang straight juga /ei.**

 **BTW fanfic BBBXFang punya author tetep dilanjut kok.**

 **Disclaim: Animosta Studio**

 **Warn: AU, Typo, OOC, alur kecepetan,dll~**

 **.**

 _Kayaknya akan berakhir dengan fangXying._

 _tapi author gak terlalu yakin._

 _._

Selamat Membaca!

* * *

 **Karena Aku Seorang Fujoshi**

"Hoamm..." lagi-lagi terdengar uapan lebar dari dalam kamar milik seorang gadis berkacamata berkuncir dua itu. Gadis yang terkenal di sekolahnya karena kepandaiannya dibidang matematika, dan beberapa pelajaran lain tentunya.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa gadis manis ini adalah seorang "cewek busuk"—atau biasa kita dengar, seorang _fujoshi_. Seorang pencinta _Yaoi_ atau _Yuri_ akut di bidang _anime._

Diseluruh penjuru kamarnya tertempel poster poster karakter dua dimensi dengan pose mesra _sesama jenis_ ; mulai dari _kissu mode_ biasa, sampai adegan _seme-uke_ ambigay berjajar rapi memenuhi rak itu. _Dakimakura_ (guling bergambar tokoh _anime_ ) dengan pose super hot karakter ikemen kesukaannya tergeletak nyaman di kasur ukuran _king size_ miliknya (Ying sendiri heran kenapa ia memilih ukuran _king size._ Mungkin untuk melampiaskan nafsu akan delusinya itu ketika malam hari). Sementara disayap lain kamar itu terdapat lemari besar penuh dengan koleksi komik dan _doujinshi_ milik Ying. Seandainya kalian belum berumur 18 tahun, mohon jangan dekati rak itu, lebih diperjelas, _genre_ disana kebanyakan _yaoi, yuri,_ atau _smut_ (padahal Yingpun masih berusia 15 tahun).

 _"Pikiranku sudah terlanjur dinodai. Jadi sekalian saja nodai yang banyak. Toh tetap dosa namanya," pikirnya sewaktu membeli doujinshi-doujinshi yaoi itu._

Matanya mulai menyipit, menatap layar _PC_ nya, ia terlihat sedang membuka laman penuh gambar mesra pemuda-pemuda yang sedang melakukan _suatu hal_ —(yang sebenarnya tidak layak akses oleh anak seusianya). Mau bagaimana lagi? Bagi seorang _fujoshi,_ sangat sulit untuk tidak mencari hal "itu" yang ketentuan umurnya R-18. Semakin peringatannya mengetat untuk tidak mengaksesnya, justru rasa ingin tahu itu semakin besar bukan?

Detak jantung Ying makin tidak terkontrol ketika masuk ke klimaks dari chapter _manga_ tersebut, sementara matanya menatap ganas. _'Ayo... lebih dalam...'_ pikirnya penuh nafsu, tangannya sudah dipenuhi keringat, sambil tetap memegang mouse kesayangannya—(Ying hanya dapat berharap mouse itu tidak berdosa, seperti dirinya).

 _Klik._ Halaman terakhir klimaks tersebut. Suasana kamar Ying begitu senyap saat itu. Sampai akhirnya mata gadis itu bereaksi pertama kali, mata itu melebar takjub untuk beberapa detik, sedikit _sparkling_ menghiasi. Perlahan tapi pasti cairan bewarna merah keluar dari hidungnya. Sekujur tubuhnya dibanjiri keringat nafsu akan adegan _manis_ dihapannya. Kejadian itu berlangsung cukup lama, sekitar 10 menit. Dan akhirnya Ying terjatuh lemas dikasurnya yang empuk. Hidungnya masih mengucurkan cairan berwarna merah, dan mukanya pun ikutan memerah, sementara wajahnya yang mulus itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri, seperti orang mesum saja—(ya, Ying memang _mesum_ ).

"Akhirnya... Selesai juga dengan bahagia~" gadis itu memeluk _dakimakura_ nya erat. Setelahnya ia kembali menatap _PC_ nya lagi, tangannya bergerak lincah, menyimpan halaman klimaks di chapter tadi—(dan menyimpannya di file bernama _'foto lucu cowo'_ , dengan _password_ ambigu yang pasti hanya dirinya-lah yang tahu). Lalu ia segera mematikan _PC_ miliknya. Tak lupa Ying mengecek jam berapa sekarang, pukul 1.06 tengah malam. Bagi Ying jam 1.06 belum masuk ukuran malam baginya, karena kemarin saja ia tidur pukul 2.32. Jadi rasanya hari ini ia tidur _terlalu dini_. Tak masalah, toh harinya ini telah ditutup dengan adegan manis _, yang-sungguh-sunguh-manis_ (baginya). Jadi tak ada masalah untuk tidur cepat.

Ying menaruh laptopnya di atas meja belajarnya, kemudian ia menyentuhnya pelan, _"selamat tidur, sayang,"_ lalu gadis berkuncir dua itu melepaskan kaca matanya, dan merebahkan diri di kasur empuk miliknya. Matanya terpejam secara perlahan, sambil memeluk erat _dakimakura_ yang selalu menemaninya tidur.

(Selamat tidur Ying, _mimpi indah..._ )

* * *

"Aku berangakat dulu Ma, Pa," Ying menyalami kedua orang tuanya. Kemudian ia segera keluar dari rumahnya.

 _'Tunggu,'_ tiba-tiba langkah Ying terhenti setelah ia menutup gerbang rumahnya. _'Ada yang aneh... ada yang terlupakan olehku,'_ gumam Ying lagi. Rasanya ada yang salah di pagi ini. Tapi apa ya? Ying bahkan tak mengingat apapun. Dan rasanya ia menjalani pagi ini dengan normal, seperti biasanya; bangun tidur, kemudian mandi, sarapan, dan pamit kepada orang tuanya. Tak ada yang salah. Tapi rasanya ada yang kurang. Ying berpikir keras, tapi tak kunjung menemukan jawabannya. Kemudian ia menggeleng pelan, "tidak ada yang kurang. Itu hanya firasat saja," kemudian Ying melanjutkan langkahnya, menuju sekolah.

Rasanya setiap kali ia mendengar kata sekolah ia langsung bosan saja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kedua orang tuanya selalu menuntut nilai-nilai bagus, nilai-nilai yang sempurna. Dan Ying pun memberikan apa yang mereka mau. Sebenarnya tak ada keinginan sih didalam hatinya untuk mendapat nilai bagus, ia hanya mengerjakan soal sesuai kemampuannya, dan entah kenapa ia hampir selalu mendapat nilai 100. Kalau mau tahu siapa yang ambisius, Yaya-lah orangnya. Yang selalu ingin menyaingi Ying di segala aspek. Mengenai Ying yang sering menjawab dengan tak kalah ambisiusnya, baginya itu hanya candaan (Ying senang melihat orang kesal dengannya. Apalagi Yaya terlihat lucu ketika kesal). Itu saja. Selebihnya, Ying _tak peduli_ dengan nilai, ataupun pelajaran-pelajaran sekolah (baginya cowok _ikemen_ -lah yang harus dipedulikan).

Langkah Ying terhenti, ia menatap seorang pemuda di depannya. Berambut ungu, sedikit berantakan. Ya, sudah tak asing lagi bagi Ying, dialah temannya sejak SD, Fang. Nampaknya pemuda itu sedang sibuk membaca novel. Ying hanya membuntutinya dari belakang, tanpa ada keinginan untuk menyapa atau mendahulinya.

Si pemuda bersurai ungu itu menutup novelnya perlahan, firasatnya ada yang mengikutinya di belakang, ia segera berbalik. Ia sedikit kaget, mengetahui seorang gadis berkuncir dua itu tengah membuntutinya. Sementara Ying hanya menatap balik dengan ekspresi datar. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya si surai ungu.

"Tak ada," jawab Ying singkat.

" _Cih._ Jelas sekali kau membuntutiku! Sejak kapan hah? Dan mau apa kau?"

Kemudian Ying menguap kecil, "kalau kau tahu aku sedang apa, untuk apa kau nanya Fang?"

Fang menggeram kesal, "terserah kau saja. Tapi tolong jaga jarakmu denganku. Tempatmu berdiri itu terlaku _dekat_ tahu!" (Dan Ying dapat mengukur kalau jaraknya masih cukup jauh untuk dikatakan dekat).

"Eh, jaga jarak? Apa maksudmu?"

Pemuda berkaca mata itu kemudian menatap kesekeliling, "kalau dilihat orang, nanti mereka bisa mikir yang tidak-tidak," kemudian ia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang tidak melorot sedikitpun.

Ying dapat melihatnya jelas, di _fanfic BL_ yang sering ia baca, jika seorang pemuda _megane_ membenarkan kacamatanya padahal tak melorot, itu berati ia gugup. _'Gugup denganku hah?'_ Ying kemudian menggeleng pelan, "curiga ya... Curiga akan apa Fang? Bisa kau jelaskan?"

Yang ditanya menatap kesal gadis berkacamata didepannya. Rasanya gadis ini tengah mempermainkannya. "Kau pasti tahu—"

Ying menggeleng cepat, "aku tidak tahu, sayang sekali. Tolong jelaskan padaku apa maksudnya," Ying memang pandai mempermainkan lawan bicara bukan? (Jangan pernah ragukan seorang _master otome game_ dalam memilih kalimat yang tepat kelawan jenis).

Fang akhirnya dapat merasakan pipinya merona hebat. _Cih_ , menyebalkan sekali. Ia takut kalau Ying justru akan salah paham(—walaupun seperti yang kau tahu, seorang _fujoshi_ tak mungkin salah paham mengenai cinta di dunia nyata). "Itu! Aa..." ucapan Fang terputus, ia tak mungkin melanjutkannya kan? Tidak mungkin ia bilang; _"mereka akan mengira kau dan aku pacaran Ying,"_ kemudian Fang mengeleng, ia tak perlu menambahkan kata "Ying" sepertinya. Dan... Oh, spertinya kata "pacaran" ia ganti saja dengan "sedang berhubungan". Dan sepertinya "kau dan aku" itu lebih baik diganti jadi "kita", jadi hasilnya akan; _"mereka akan mengira kita sedang berhubungan."_ Tidak buruk.

"Hei Fang. Lama sekali melamunnya," gadis berkuncir dua itu membuyarkan lamunan Fang.

Si surai ungu kaget, "ah iya... Maksudku tadi, mereka akan mengira kita sedang berhubungan," Fang kemudian merona untuk kedua kalinya. Dan dia segera menunduk kesal, "ya, k-kau tahu sendiri anak anak zaman sekarang... Ying."

Ying kemudian mengangguk mengerti. Dan Fang dapat bernafas lega. "Nah, kalau begitu," Ying menjeda, ia berjalan tepat kesamping Fang, kemudian mendongak menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi 5 cm darinya itu, "aku disini saja ya?" tanya Ying yang dengan tenangnya berdiri disamping Fang. Sungguh, Ying memang masih polos akan hal semacam itu—hubungan _real_ antar lawan jenis, atau hubungan cinta nyata lebih tepatnya.

Fang kemudian memasang ekspresi datar, "ah. Terserah kau saja." Dan akhirnya mereka pergi ke sekolah sambil berjalan beriringan.

 _'Kalau begini orang-orang akan makin mengganggap kita berhubungan bodoh!'_

 **-tbc-**

* * *

 **Untuk chapter satunya segini dulu ya~ Bisa dibilang ini masuknya prolog sih, orang isinya cuma scene-scene ambigu, delusi seorang fujoshi diawal-awal(—yang author banget. lol), sama percakapan singkat Fang dan Ying diakhir akhir.**

 **Trus di chapter duanya nanti Boboiboy, Yaya, dan Gopal akan muncul semua!**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya ya, biar author semangat ngelanjutin chapter selanjutnya^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akhirnya sempet juga nulis. Setelah hiatus untuk beberapa minggu karena Ulangan Bulanan~**

 **Warning dan Disclaimernya ada di chapter satu ya.**

 **.**

 _Kayaknya akan berakhir dengan fangXying_

 _Tapi author gak terlalu yakin._

 _._

Nee, langsung aja, ini chapter duanya!

* * *

Gadis berkacamata itu masuk ke dalam kelas disusul pemuda bersurai ungu yang sedari tadi terlihat menunduk, menyembunyikan rona wajahnya. Baru berjalan beriringan dengan seorang gadis seusianya saja ia sudah semalu itu. Rasanya pemuda itu sensitif sekali dengan yang namanya, hubungan—

—Jauh berbeda dengan manusia yang ada di depannya.

"Yo!" seorang pemuda keturunan India menyapa mereka. Sementara Ying dan Fang segera duduk di kursinya masing-masing. "Wah, wah Fang. Kebetulan saja bertemu di jalan, atau sudah direncanakan nih?" tanya pemuda itu kemudian, lalu ia tersenyum menggoda sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Fang.

"Apa maksudmu Gopal?!" balas Fang tajam, sambil mengepalkan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Gopal.

"Haha! Bercanda-bercanda..." dan ia segera kembali kekursinya, dan tak berani lagi untuk menatap Fang.

Fang membenarkan posisi kacamatanya sambil menatap Gopal yang lari menjauh. Sialan betul anak itu. Kalau saja Ying mendengarnya bisa-bisa ia salah paham. Fang kemudian melirik Ying dari sudut matanya, gadis itu tengah membaca sesuatu, _'hm, apa yang ia baca ya? Eh! Untuk apa memikirkannya bodoh!'_ kemudian Fang menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun semenit kemudian rasa penasaran Fang semakin membesar, setelah ia dapat menangkap gambar seorang pemuda yang tengah berciuman di salah satu halaman yang tengah Ying baca, sebuah komik? Tunggu, bukan itu yang jadi masalahnya. Fang paham betul kalau seorang gadis suka membaca komik percintaan, ya, jelas itu wajar sekali. Tapi Fang tak menyangka, gadis semacam Ying, yang kelihatan sama sekali tidak _tertarik_ dengan masalah percintaan, sekarang membaca komik cinta secara terang terangan di kelas (ditambah dengan adegan ciuman didalamnya). Oh, jadi, selama ini Ying tertarik juga dalam masalah ini. Fang tersipu malu, ia akhirnya sadar bahwa Ying juga seorang gadis. Ia juga suka membaca komik ber _genre romance_ seperti juga gadis yang lainnya. Dan, berati wajar saja kan, kalau Ying juga menyukai seseorang. Rona wajah Fang makin menjadi setelah memikirkan hal itu (—Fang, kumohon agar kau jangan berharap. Ying tak seperti dugaanmu).

Tiba-tiba saja mata gadis yang tengah membaca komik itu mengarah ke pemuda yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dirinya. Pandangannya tanpa ekspresi, dan mulutnya mulai mengucapkan sesuatu, "apa yang kau lakukan?" pertanyaan yang sama persis, seperti yang tadi Fang tanyakan saat mereka berangkat sekolah.

Fang tersontak kaget. Mengetahui ia tertangkap basah oleh gadis pemilik mata hazel dihadapannya. "A-aku? Aku..." Fang memikirkan jawaban yang tepat, tapi pikirannya sedang melayang jauh, entah kemana. "Se-sedang membersihkan debu, hehe... Mejanya kotor sekali!" jawab Fang sambil sedikit berteriak(—sungguh jawaban yang tak masuk akal, Fang) kemudian ia mengusap-usapkan tangannya keatas salah satu meja, yang sebenarnya begitu bersih mengkilap, sampai-sampai membutakan mata Fang karena pantulan cahayanya yang sungguh luar biasa.

Sementara beberapa pasang mata di kelas itu menatap Fang heran. Khawatir kalau salah satu teman mereka mengalami sakit kejiwaan. Fang menahan napasnya beberapa detik, menyadari jawaban spontannya tadi memang benar-benar konyol. Sementara Ying masih menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, mengomentari, "oh, masih kotor? Kupikir matamu rabun dekat Fang. Kapan terakhir kali periksa? Kusarankan agar sepulang sekolah kau ke optik lagi."

Wajah Fang memanas. Sial benar! Apa-apan perkataan Ying barusan itu? Jadi, Ying hanya ingin membuat Fang dipermalukan di depan kelas? Apa salah Fang sampai-sampai ia selalu kalah telak disetiap pertarungan kata-kata dengan gadis berkacamata ini? Fang sungguh tak mengerti!

Dan terdengar kekehan kecil beberapa murid kelas mereka. Oh, sial. Fang tengah dipermalukan, dan ditertawakan habis-habisan.

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Sementara pemuda pemilik surai ungu itu masih cemberut di kursinya. Ia telah dipermalukan tadi. Itulah yang ada dipikirannya sekarang (—tenang Fang, kau masih memiliki banyak fangirl setia kok). Mata Fang tak lelahnya menatap gadis berambut cokelat yang dari pembelajaran mulai hingga sekarang berakhir, masih asyik membaca komik cintanya itu. Fang kesal sendiri melihat komik itu. _'Cih. Komik sialan! Kau yang tadi membuatku jadi pengecut! Sial...'_ Tangan Ying membalik halaman selanjutnya. Dan Fang menangkap wajah gadis itu tengah merona menatap serius lembaran tipis yang tengah ia baca, dan tangannya bergetar. Mata Fang membulat, ia menegakan tubuhnya, _'apa? Tadi aku lihat Ying merona, tangannya bergetar!_ Sedahsyat _apa komik itu? Aku harus lihat!'_ Fang hendak berdiri sebulum akhirnya sadar. Ia harus memikirkan pertanyaannya matang-matang. Kalau ia salah kata, bisa jadi ia dipermalukan lagi. Fang mulai berpikir. Kemudian ia tersenyum puas dengan idenya yang satu ini; Fang akan balas mengerjai Ying, ya, mengerjainya balik. Karena jelas Ying sudah mempermalukannya habis-habisan tadi, ia pantas mendapat ganjaran yang setimpal.

Dengan percaya dirinya Fang berdiri. Ia berjalan mendekati kursi gadis itu, dan berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Fang menunggu sampai Ying dapat menyadari keberadaannya, agar gadis itu menegur dirinya sebagai pemulai. Tapi, rupanya Ying tak menyadari keberadaan Fang itu. Ia masih sibuk dengan komik di hadapannya, yang menurut pemikiran Fang, _komik itu makin asyik saja dibaca._ Fang kemudian berdehem dua kali. Tapi dirinya masih belum ditanggapi. Justru teman-teman yang sedang ada di dekatnyalah yang menanggapi Fang, mereka tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengetahui Fang masih punya nyali juga setelah ia dipermalukan tadi. Kemudian Fang mengunakan cara terakhir, Fang menyapanya terlebih dahulu, "hei. Sedang sibuk sekali ya?"

Ying membalik halaman selanjutnya tanpa menatap atau bahkan menyadari keberadaan Fang.

 _'Sialan!'_ pikir Fang kesal. Tapi ia segera ingat misinya. "Halooo... Nampaknya ada yang tengah sibuk sekali ya?" ucap Fang sedikit lebih keras. Dan masih belum dijawab. Muka Fang merah padam! Kenapa ketika ia tengah berdiri terang-terangang dihadapan Ying, Fang malah tak diperhatikan? Dan ketika tadi ia memperhatikan diam-diam, Ying menyadarinya. Aneh betul gadis ini! (—Fang, kusarankan kau untuk menggunakan baju bertuliskan _'senpai notice me'_ sekarang juga. Pasti akan cocok sekali). Dengan wajah yang merah padam itu Fang menarik kasar komik Ying, ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan misinya untuk membalas dendam. Yang ia inginkankan sekarang, ia harus tahu apa isi komik-sialan-sungguh-misterius yang sedari tadi gadis itu baca.

Fang kemudian mencoba membuka komik itu, tanpa menatap _cover_ nya lagi. Sementara tangan Ying dengan cepat menahannya, "Tunggu! Apa yang kau mau, hah?!" tanya gadis itu tajam.

Fang menatap kilatan marah dimata Ying. Seram juga, tapi ia mencoba tersenyum sinis, " _anak manis._ Kau tak dapat kabur lagi. Aku sudah mendapatkan komik _cinta_ milikmu ini," Fang memegang tangan Ying dan mencoba melepaskan genggamannya.

"Itu milikku! Kau belum izin padaku! Dan aku tak akan mengizinkan siapapun menyentuhnya kecuali diriku sendiri!"

"Ah, jadi kau malu ya, ketahuan tengah mebaca komik cinta oleh teman-teman yang lain?" Fang menatap gadis-gadis lain di kelasnya yang terperangah tak percaya dengan ucapan Fang barusan. Mereka sama kagetnya dengan Fang tadi. Mengetahi rupanya Ying memanglah seorang gadis yang menyukai cinta, seperti gadis lainnya.

Ying menggeram kesal, "berikan padaku Fang!"

"Tidak akan, _anak manis._ "

"Jangan sebut aku anak manis! Atau kucongkel matamu! Sekarang, berikan padaku komik itu. Kau, atau semua orang tak mengetahui sedikitpun tentang diriku, termasuk juga komik itu, kau tak mengetahui apapun tentang _nya_!" Ying menjawab sarkatis.

Fang hanya dapat tersenyum geli melihat gadis itu tengah susah payah membujuk dirinya untuk mengembalikan komik ditangannya itu. Benar-benar _komik-sialan-sungguh-misterius_. "Sepertinya ada gunanya aku tahu kenapa kau tadi sampai merona hebat Ying..."

Ying kemudian menundukan wajahnya, sungguh terpukul dengan yang Fang katakan barusan. "Kau tak mengerti sekecil apapun tentang komik itu Fang."

Fang kemudian mengangguk, "ya. Aku memang tak mengetahuinya. Dan aku ingin tahu."

"Aku peringatkan dirimu untuk terakhir kalinya; berikan komik itu padaku!" ucap Ying dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Aku pasti akan mengembalikannya. Tapi nanti."

Mata Ying melebar tak percaya melihat Fang sangat sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya yang terakhir. Fang benar-benar membuka komiknya! Fang membuka komik itu secara acak. Lembar pertama ia lihat, wajahnya masih tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena mengalahkan Ying saat adu mulut barusan. Lalu Fang membuka selembar lagi, dan wajahnya mulai datar tanpa ekspresi. Lembar ketiga segera ia buka, tangannya mulai gemetar. Lalu Fang mengacak lagi, kehalaman tengah, mukanya memerah dahsyat, melihat gambar pemuda yang tengah berciuman, gambar yang tadi ia lihat pertama kali, tapi ia tak membayangkan akan _seperti ini_! Lembar selanjutnya, wajahnya mulai berkeringat, tak dapat mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Lalu Fang segera meloncat jauh kehalaman akhir. Lembar terakhir. Wajah Fang sudah tak dapat digambarkan lagi. Tak dapat dituliskan, karena begitu _absurdnya_.

Segera Fang menutup komik itu. Komik-sialan-sungguh-misterius milik Ying. (Fang sadar ia harus menambahkan kosa kata 'saya-ke-trap' diantara kata 'sialan' dan 'sungguh'). Bola matanya menatap mata Ying dalam-dalam. Wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi luar biasa _bersahabat_. Fang menyodorkan komik itu kepada pemiliknya, kemudian ia tersenyum manis pada Ying, "luar biasa Ying, _luar biasa..._ "

Ying menatap komiknya itu, dan segera menyambarnya dari tangan Fang. "Komik ini terlalu indah untuk anak setolol dirimu Fang! Atau untuk siapapun dikelas ini. _Kecuali diriku,_ " Ying membuka tasnya dan menaruh komik itu dengan hati-hati. Ying menatap Fang lagi, "jangan salahkan aku. Aku sudah _memperingatkanmu,_ " dan Ying berlalu. Meninggalkan Fang yang masih membatu di tempatnya berdiri, dan beberapa pasang mata milik murid-murid dikelas itu masih menatap penasaran, ingin mengetahui komik _seindah_ apa yang tadi Ying baca.

Bibir Fang terkatup rapat. _'Luar biasa.'_

* * *

Seandaikan saja waktu dapat diulang kembali, Fang pasti akan mematuhi setiap perkataan yang Ying ucapkan padanya. Dan ia berjanji untuk tidak bertarung kata-kata lagi dengan gadis manis itu. _Karena ia telah merasakan akibatnya._

Fang kembali terduduk lesu di kursinya setelah kejadian yang barusan menimpanya. Fang meperhatikan tangannya lekat-lekat, menyadari bahwa tangannya telah berodosa. Begitupula mata beriris anggur miliknya; sudah ternodai.

Fang tak habis pikir gadis itu membaca hal-hal aneh, semacam yang barusan dia lihat. Dugaannya tak meleset memang, itu komik percintaan, tapi isinya bukan komik cinta yang biasanya. Isinya memukau sekali. Bukan untuk anak dibawah umur 18 tahun, dan tidak berisi hubungan cinta antar lawan jenis. Fang menopang dagunya. Sungguh mengerikan memang kalau diingat-ingat lagi.

"Kau seperti nampak murung Fang," suara seorang gadis membuyarkan lamunan Fang. Suara yang sangat mudah dikenali, milik seorang gadis keturunan Arab yang selalu memakai jilbab bewarna merah muda, gadis itu mendekati Fang, "ada apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, Yaya."

"Bukan apa-apa? Haha, kau pikir aku bisa ditipu dengan mudah? Ada masalah ya?"

Fang kemudian menatap gadis dihadapannya itu. "Hn. Kelihatannya lebih dari pada masalah."

"Oh... benarkah? Mengenai apa itu?"

"Ying," jawab Fang singkat.

Yaya tersentak kaget mendengar jawaban Fang itu. Namun ia segera mengangguk, dan justru tersenyum menggoda, "haha, sudah kuduga!"

"Sudah kuduga? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau akhirnya berhasil membujuk si maniak komik itu untuk berhubungan bukan? Lalu, mungkin baru-baru ini kalian putus," Yaya kemudian bersedekap, "mudah ditebak!"

Fang melongo tak percaya, "Apa?! Berhubungan? Aku tak melakukan itu! Bahkan kami sering beradu mulut," Fang kemudian membenarkan kacamatnya yang tak melorot sama sekali.

"Lucu! Lucu sekali Fang..." tiba-tiba terdengar suara kekehan dari arah belakang, Fang dan menengok dan mendapati Gopal tengah menertawai dirinya.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Kau. Siapa lagi?" Jawab Gopal seraya tersenyum santai.

"..."

Gopal menarik kursi, dan ikut duduk diantara Fang dan Yaya yang tengah berhadapan, "Fang. Siapa sih, orang di kelas yang tak mengetahui bahwa kau sedang berhubungan dengan Ying? Coba jawab, misalkan ada."

Fang menggeleng tak mengerti. "Aku tak berhubungan. Dan jelas tak ada yang tahu juga kan?"

" _Ngaco!_ Semua orang tahu kau berhubungan, kau berpacaran kan? Jawab saja, yang jujur tapi," Gopal menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Dan itu membuat Fang muak, ucapannya bahkan sulit Fang pahami. "Demi apapun, aku tak mengerti!"

Yaya tersenyum kecil, "Tak ada yang harus kau pahami. Semua murid di kelas ini tahu kok, kau menyukai Ying. Ketara sekali Fang."

Fang kemudian merona hebat. Ia akhirnya sadar apa yang sedang dibicarakan teman-temannya itu. Tapi ia tak percaya mereka semua dapat mengetahuinya, "bagaimana bisa?"

 _"Ketara sekali."_

Kemudian Fang tersipu malu, "oh, begitu ya? Menyebalkan," lagi-lagi Fang membenarkan kacamatnya yang tak melorot itu, "tapi, aku sama sekali tidak berhungan dengannya! Aku tidak berpacaran. Ah, boro-boro pacaran, mengobrol saja hanya saling adu mulut. Aku tak paham dengan yang ada dipikiran Ying."

Gopal menatap sahabat karibnya itu, "jadi curhat nih?"

Fang kemudian mendengus lucu, "terserah kau."

"Haha, lucu juga. Jadi, kapan kau berani menembaknya?" tanya gadis berjilbab merah muda itu.

Fang menatap sahabatnya tak percaya, "tidak... tidak mungkin! Mana berani aku—"

Gopal memegang kedua bahu Fang, "Kau harus berani kawan! Kita sudah saling mengenal cukup lama, tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan!" Kemudian tangannya menepuk bahu Fang dua kali.

Si rambut ungu menatap Gopal, dan dia justru menggeleng sambil melepaskan tangan Gopal dari pundaknya, "Tidak, tidak. Aku sudah menyerah. Kau tidak lihat apa yang terjadi barusan? Ketika aku melihat komik milik Ying. Yang isinya sungguh luar biasa!"

Yaya berpikir, lalu menggeleng. Sementara Gopal mengangguk pelan, dan berkata, "oh ya. Aku lihat."

"Ingin tahu apa isinya?" tanya Fang lagi. Dan setelah itu melanjutkan, "isinya sungguh _tidak normal_. Kukira awalnya Ying sedang membaca komik percintaan, dan aku menyadari ia punya sisi lembut seorang gadis, yang membutuhkan cinta. Tapi nyatanya, setelah aku melihat isi komiknya, ia tidak sedang membaca komik—"

"—cinta antar lawan jenis? Namun cinta sesama jenis?" Gopal memotong percakapan Fang dengan santai, tanpa terlihat antusias sedikit pun.

Fang membelalakan matanya, "persis! Bagaimana kau tahu Gopal?"

Gopal dan Yaya saling berpandangan, "ia sendiri yang memberi tahu," ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Apa?!"

"Ya, begitulah Fang. Ying memang aneh orangnya. Ia menggilai _anime_ atau _manga_ sedari dulu. Dan aku tak habis pikir ia menyukai _yaoi_ atau _yuri_ —maksudnya hubungan sesama jenis, dalam bidangnya tersebut," Yaya menjeda dan mengambil nafas, "ia sering sekali bercerita banyak mengenai _Yaoi._ Ia bilang hubungan sesama jenis itu sangat menarik, dan sangat _menggairahkan._ Ya, bisa jadi itulah yang membuatnya tak tertarik dengan hubungan antar lawan jenis di dunia nyata," kemudian Yaya menunduk. "Huh, tapi aku juga masih binggung kenapa ia bisa menyukai hal itu."

Fang tak dapat mengedipkan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan Yaya ceritakan padanya. Ying, gadis manis itu menyukai hal mengerikan yang jauh dari akal sehat Fang. (Oke, Fang berjanji akan mengetahui identitas lengkap sorang gadis sebelum ia mulai menyukai orang tersebut). "Tak dapat dimengerti ya."

"Nah Fang, jangan karena hal ini kau jadi menyerah mendapatkan cintanya!" Gopal menatap Fang tajam, "kau sudah sejauh ini, kau harus lanjutkan!" Gopal mengepalkan salah satu tangnnya, dan bergaya _sok_ dramatis.

Fang kembali muak melihatnya, _'aku bahkan belum melakukan apa-apa untuk mendapatkan cintanya.'_

"Bagaimana kalau kau sedikit _menggombalinya_?" tanya Gopal sambil menunjukan ekspresi mesum yang sungguh-sungguh mengerikan.

Yaya hanya menatap Gopal datar, "tak ada gombalan yang cocok untuk seorang _Fujoshi_ tahu!" kemudian Yaya menatap Fang, "yang harus kau lakukan adalah menjadi salah satu karakter _ikemen_ di _otome game_."

Fang bahkan tak tahu apa itu _otome game._ Jadi rasanya tak ada yang harus ia lakukan lagi untuk Ying. Mungkin ia akan berpacaran dengan donat lobak merah pada akhirnya. "Kupikir aku menyerah saja."

Gopal menggeleng, "tidak! Masih ada cara lain Fang!"

Fang menatap temannya yang satu ini, kemudian ia memutarkan bola matanya, "terus apa?"

Kemudian pemuda berkulit cokelat itu tersenyum bijak. "Kita bisa tanyakan langsung pada ahlinya."

Fang menganga, menatap Gopal dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ahlinya? Apa ia tak salah dengar—apakah maksudnya, langsung tanya ke _fujoshi_ lansung begitu, ke Ying? Fang bangkit dari duduknya, "Ahlinya?! Siapa ahlinya?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan," Gopal menjeda, matanya memandang santai pemuda berambut ungu dihadapannya, kemudian ia menarik nafas panjang, _"Boboiboy."_

 **-tbc-**

* * *

 **Selesai juga chapter duanya. Awalnya author mau ngelanjutin aja kescene yang ada Boboiboynya, tapi ngeliat wordsnya udah lumayan panjang, jadi Boboiboy dilanjut dichapter tiga aja ya...**

 **Dan maaf juga, belum ada scene BoiFang seperti yang author janjikan disummary /nunduk nunduk/**

 **Tunggu chapter tiganya ya minna... Jangan lupa review^^**


	3. Chapter 3

_'Tunggu... Apa tadi yang ia bilang?'_

* * *

 **Haloo! Adakah yang kangen sama fanfic ini? Maaf ya udah 2 minggu gak update, serius author sibuk banget kemaren. Lagi pekan ulangan hikss:"**

 **Sebagai gantinya, chapter tiga ini akan ditulis sepanjang 4K+!**

 **Btw, chapter 2 diedit dikit karena banyaknya typo yang mengganggu~**

 **Trus setelah dipikir-pikir mungkin fanfic ini bakal tamat di chapter 6 atau 7. Sesuai mood author.-. Kalian juga boleh ngasih saran kok!**

.

 _Kayaknya akan berakhir dengan fangXying_

 _Tapi author gak terlalu yakin._

 _._

 **Silahkan membaca!**

* * *

"APA?! B-Boboiboy? Yang benar saja!" Fang tersontak kaget mendengar ucapan Gopal tadi. Sementara pemuda di hadapannya itu hanya menggangguk pelan. "Tidak... tidak mungkin. Anak itu, sama seperti Ying? Hii, mana bisa!" Dari sudut matanya Fang menatap seorang pemuda bertopi jingga yang duduk di pojok kelas mereka, ia tengah asik membolak-balik halaman sebuah novel. Tunggu. Fang baru sadar; _itu bukan novel._

"Nah! Kau lihat sendiri kan Fang? Kau ini baru tahu juga soal itu rupanya," Gopal kemudian menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Boboiboy. Sementara Boboiboy menatap kearah mereka berdua tak acuh, kemudian kembali tenggelam kebacannya.

Fang bergidik ngeri. Ia dapat melihat _cover_ komik yang tengah dibaca Boboiboy mirip dengan apa yang tadi Ying baca. Oke, bedanya yang ada di tangan Boboiboy ini adalah dua orang cewek, bukan dua orang cowok(—dan itu sama saja artinya). Fang kemudian meneguk ludah.

"Hm? Ada komentar tuan berkaca mata?"

Si surai ungu kemudian menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "aku tak dapat berkomentar. Hanya saja, ini mengerikan."

"Hee, ini lebih dari mengerikan, bukan?" Yaya menyahut.

Fang kemudian bersedekap, "aku tak habis pikir kedua teman dekat kita adalah orang-orang tak waras. Apa sih yang ada di pikiran mereka? Apa hal positif yang mereka dapat dengan membaca komik-komik sialan itu?" Kemudian Fang berdecih kesal.

Gopal merangkul Fang (dengan gaya sok dramatis), "bukan saatnya menanyakan hal itu, Fang. Sekarang saatnya kau berguru dengan Boboiboy itu, untuk kemudian mendapatkan hati milik gadis pujanmu!"

Fang menatap Gopal, kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Eh, apa maksudmu? Sudah tak ada waktu lagi Fang, ayo kita datangi Boboiboy sekarang!" Gopal menarik tangan Fang paksa (dan Fang baru sadar bahwa Gopal sangat bersemangat soal cinta).

"Ehh?! Tidak! Amit-amit berguru dengan orang semacam dia! Tidak akan!" Fang kemudian mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Gopal. Tapi Gopal masih menariknya, bahkan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. "Le-lepaskan Gopal—!"

"Tidak Fang. Selangkah lagi!"

"Y-Yaya! Bantu aku! Lepaskan bocah brengsek ini!" Fang menatap Yaya penuh harap. Tapi Yaya hanya terdiam sambil menggeleng pelan tanpa ekspresi, "tak apa Fang. Berkonsultasilah dengan Boboiboy, dan ikuti sarannya."

 _'Cih, aku tidak akan mau!'_

Fang masih sibuk dengan usahanya melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Gopal sebelum akhirnya Gopal berkata, "kita sudah sampai Fang! Di tempat konsultasi. Gratis!"(—gratis, ya?).

Kepala Fang berputar patah-patah. Ia menatap wajah seorang pemuda bertopi jingga yang kini ada di hadapannya (sebelum akhirnya salah fokus kekomik di tangan pemuda itu. Komik yang nyariiiis sama—dengan milik orang yang satu lagi).

"Hn? Apa yang kalian lakukan di mej—"

"BOBOIBOYY! BANTU AKU BOBOIBOYYY... TOLONG!" Gopal menjerit keras, sementara tangannya ia kepalkan seperti sedang memohon-mohon pada majikan.

Dan Fang hanya dapat bengong menatap kelakuan si pemuda berkulit cokelat itu, ' _tunggu. Sebenarnya siapa yang ingin konsultasi?'_

"Apa yang bisa kubantu untukmu, Gopal _-chan?_ "

"B-Boboiboy _-kun..._ aku butuh bantuan darimu... Boboiboy _-kun..."_ Gopal menggenggam tangan Boboiboy erat, dengan _puppy-eyes_ yang menggoda(—sungguh sangat menggoda).

Tiba-tiba saja Boboiboy melemparkan gunting ke kepala Gopal, "KUPERINGATKAN KAU SEKALI LAGI! PANGGIL AKU 'BOBOIBOY _-SAMA_ '! BUKAN BOBOIBOY- _KUN_!" (Dan Fang merasa percakapan temannya itu berkesan _OOC_ ).

" _Ouch!_ M-Maafkan aku, Boboiboy _-sama..._ "

"Hn. Kali ini kau kumaafkan."

Fang segera membalikan badannya untuk segera pergi dari percakapan kedua orang aneh di hadapannya. Sebelum Gopal menyentuh pundak Fang pelan, "hei kawan. Lupa dengan misi kita, hah?"

Fang menelan ludahnya, "ah, aku tak ada misi denganmu... Atau mungkin aku lupa ya? Hehe, tapi, aku sedang ada urusan sekarang—"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau pergi, Fang! Kita sudah tinggal selangkah lagi menuju cita mu!" Gopal menepuk dadanya keras, "ayo kita wujudkan kawan! Bersama-sama!"

 _'Orang ini kurang waras rupanya.'_

Boboiboy yang sedari tadi membaca komiknya kini melirik kedua sahabatnya itu, "Eh? Sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

Gopal kemudian menarik tangan Fang erat, wajah Gopal tersenyum riang, dan kini ia dan Fang berhadapan dengan Boboiboy, " _Nee,_ Boboiboy _-sama,_ kita butuh bantuanmu!"

Fang melirik anak keturunan india disampingnya datar kemudian menatap Boboiboy malas, "Hm. _Kita-_ nya diralat menjadi _aku,_ jangan lupa _._ Dengar Gopal, ini tak ada hubungannya sama sekali denganmu, ini masalahku."

Gopal hanya dapat nyengir kuda, "oh, iya."

Si topi jingga kemudian menguap lebar, "eeh? Memangnya apa masalahmu denganku, Fang? Ingin meminjam ochobot dariku, agar mendapat ketenaran yang kau idamkan itu? Atau ingin adu kehebatan?"

Fang menatap Boboiboy tajam, "tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Lagi pula aku masih jauh lebih tenar darimu tahu!"

"Heh, benarkah?" Boboiboy tersenyum sinis.

Fang menunjuk kearah jendela kelas mereka. Dan segerombol _fangirl_ Fang berteriak tak karuan ketika idola mereka melirik kearah mereka (walau hanya satu detik—Kemudian Fang kembali menatap Boboiboy dan Gopal). "Kalian lihat?"

Boboiboy dan Gopal melongo, kemudian pingsan.

"Ya, ya. Tapi masalahnya sekarang bukan itu Boboiboy," Fang bersedekap, dan wajahnya kembali serius. "Aku tak butuh sebera banyakpun _fangirl._ Sama sekali tak ada artinya." (Diluar sana _fangirl_ Fang menjerit sedih).

Boboiboy bangun dari pingsannya, dan ia tersontak kaget, "apa? Aku tak menyangka kau mengucapkan itu Fang. Sejak kapan kau tak peduli dengan yang namanya populer?"

Fang menaikan pundaknya, "entahlah. Aku tak tahu pasti—"

"Hah! Sejak ia jatuh cinta pastinya," Gopal tersenyum geli kearah Fang. Sementara Fang hendak mengarahkan pukulan tepat kewajah si pemuda berkulit cokelat menyebalkan itu.

Boboiboy kemudian terbahak, "Apa? Apa aku tak salah dengar nih? Fang jatuh cinta? AHAHAHA..."

Fang menggeram kesal, ' _sudah kuduga bukanlah ide yang baik berkonsultasi dengan rival semacam dirinya. Dia pasti akan mengejekku habis-habisan. Sial!'_

"Yah, begitulah adanya Boboiboy. Cinta pada pandangan pertama, AHAHAHA..." Gopal ikutan terbahak keras.

Boboiboy menghentikan tawanya sebentar, kemudian menatap Fang, "kukira dia akan selamanya _jones_ , BWAHAHABWAHA..." Kini Gopal dan Boboiboy asik menertawakan Fang.

Fang menggerutu kesal, "UHH! Dasar sialan kalian berdua! Lagi pula aku memang tak pernah ingin berurusan denganmu Boboiboy! Hanya orang gila yang ingin berkonsultasi denganmu. Aku pergi sekarang!" Fang memutar balikan badan untuk kedua kalinya, berharap tak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan mahluk semacam mereka berdua. Tapi, lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti.

"Hm? Kudengar kau menyukai Ying, ya?" Boboiboy berkata pelan, dan mulutnya membentuk seringai tipis.

"Huh," si surai ungu menghela nafas pelan, "begitulah."

Boboiboy menutup komiknya, dan meletakan disudut meja, "kalau begitu, kau datang ke orang yang tepat, Fang."

Pemuda berkacamata itu begidik ngeri, rasa-rasanya kalimat barusan itu cukup mengerikan, ' _orang yang tepat, ya?'_ Fang membenarkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tak melorot, "baguslah kalau kau bilang begitu. Jadi, apa rencanamu?"

Boboiboy memiringkan kepalanya, "eh, rencana?"

"Ya. Apa lagi? Apa rencanamu Boboiboy? Katakan, jangan mengulur waktuku lagi."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti," Boboiboy melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja.

Oke, Fang sudah panas sekarang, " _Geez,_ SIALAN KAUU—"

"Tenang Fang! Tahan amarahmu!" Gopal segera menahan tangan Fang, kemudian ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke Boboiboy, "nah Boboiboy- _sama_ , nampaknya Boboiboy _-sama_ sudah tahu dengan akar masalahnya kan?"

Boboiboy menggeleng, "tidak."

"OOHH! SIAAL! Tadi kau bilang aku datang pada orang yang tepat! kukira kau mengerti. Memang hanya membuang waktu berkonsultasi denganmu. Aku ingin pergi, lepaskan tanganku Gopal!" Fang mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Gopal yang masih memegang erat lengannya.

"S-sabar Fang! Biar aku jelaskan secara rinci pada Boboiboy," Gopal berbisik, ia melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Fang. Dan kini ia menatap Boboiboy sungguh-sungguh, "Boboiboy _-sama,_ kau tahu kan kalau Fang menyukai Ying?"

Boboiboy mengangguk pelan.

Gopal tersenyum dan melanjutkan, "tapi kau pasti tahu Ying orang yang bagaimana, bukan begitu?"

Boboiboy berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk ragu, "maksudmu, dia seorang _fujoshi?_ "

"Tepat sekali!" Gopal mengacungkan jempolnya, "nah, akan sangat susah menjalin _pdkt_ dengan orang semacam dia (semacam kau juga, Boboiboy), oleh karena itu, Fang hendak meminta bantuan pada ahlinya, kepadamu. Paham?"

Boboiboy ingin tertawa, sungguh. Ia dimintai bantuan oleh rivalnya sendiri? Hanya untuk masalah sepele, semacam cinta? Dengan gadis yang di cap sama seperti dirinya; seorang _fujoshi_. "Hahaha, begitu. Baiklah... aku akan bantu. Tapi," Boboiboy menatap Fang intens, "apa bayaranmu padaku Fang?"

Seandainya saja Fang sedang minum, pasti ia sudah menyemburkan seluruh air dalam mulutnya ke muka menyebalkan Boboiboy sekarang. "Apa?! Kau butuh bayaran juga?!"

"Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini, tuan."

"Cih," Fang merengut, namun segera berkata, "baiklah baiklah. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Boboiboy mengangkat komiknya yang tadi tergeletak di atas meja, menunjukkan _cover_ komik itu, gambar dua orang cewek berciuman yang nampak agresif, di sudutnya tertulis volume 6. "Aku minta kau belikan tiga volume selanjutnya. Setuju?"

Si pemuda berkacamata membuang pandangan dari komik _yuri_ itu, "menjijikan sekali, kalau bukan karena _gadis sialan_ itu, aku tak akan setuju. Huh, mau bagaimana lagi?" Fang kemudian melanjutkan, "baiklah, aku akan membelikanmu, tapi setelah misi ini berhasil ingat?"

Boboiboy mengangguk mantap, ia menyodorkan tangannya, "jadi... Kau setuju?"

Oh sialan, untuk apa berjabat tangan? Tapi Fang segera membalas sodoran tangan Boboiboy tadi. "Baiklah. Aku setuju."

* * *

"Kalian sudah selesai belom? Jangan terlalu lama! Hanya membuang waktuku saja..." Fang menatap jam dinding di ruang ganti baju itu, kemudian ia mendengus kesal ketika sudah 10 menit ia lewati hanya untuk menunggu kedua teman bodohnya berganti baju.

"Sudah," Boboiboy keluar dari kamar ganti, dan menatap dirinya dengan pakaian pemain basket, "hee, aku keren juga. Benarkan Fang?"

Fang memutar bola matanya, "Hm, _lumayan._ "

"Eh? Gopal belum selesai? Lama sekali bocah itu," Boboiboy memperhatikan kamar ganti Gopal.

 _'Kau kira kau tak lama. Mengganti baju basket selama 10 menit?!'_

"Aduh!" terdengar suara kesal dari dalam ruang ganti Gopal.

Boboiboy mendekati ruang ganti itu, "Hoi Gopal! Sudah selesai belum? Kau lama sekali tahu!"

"I-iya Boboiboy... Sebentar lagi," Gopal kemudian menarik pintunya, "TAADAA!"

Dua pasang mata melongo tak percaya ke arah anak yang baru selesai berganti baju itu; Gopal, berbalut _jersey_ pemain basket, dengan baju ukuran Fang, ketat dan elastis.

"G-Gopal..." Fang menatap bajunya yang sedang Gopal kenakan, sudah siap robek kapanpun.

"Kenapa Fang? Bagus bukan?"

Boboiboy tertawa keras, "Bagus! Bagus sekali Gopal! AHAHAHA..."

Fang ingin pingsan saat itu juga, sungguh. "Kalau memang tak muat, jangan dipaksakan bodoh!"

"Eeh, jangan marah Fang!" Gopal menahan tamparan tangan Fang, "le-lebih baik kita menuju lapangan sekarang. Kita harus cepat!"

Fang akhirnya mengangguk setuju, dan mengurungkan niatnya menampar bocah berkulit cokelat itu.

Boboiboy tiba-tiba ingat akan sesuatu, "ya, kau benar Gopal. Tapi tunggu, ada satu hal penting yang tak boleh kita lewatkan," Boboiboy merongoh ponsel dari dalam tasnya.

"Hn. Apa itu?" Fang dan Gopal menatap sahabatnya yang tengah sibuk mencari nomor telpon seseorang di ponselnya.

Tepat saat itu Boboiboy menekan tombol panggilan, setelah terdengar nada sambung dari seberang Boboiboy tersenyum, "Halo Yaya, ikuti instruksiku."

* * *

"Fang!"

Fang menerima operan bola dari rekan setimnya, " _Nice pass!_ " segera Fang menggiring bola oranye itu ke ring lawan, namun dengan cepat seorang pemuda bermanik _hazel_ menghalangi langkahnya; Boboiboy.

"Kau kira kau akan lolos dariku Fang?"

Fang tersenyum mengejek, "memangnya kau punya bakat dalam basket, hee?"

"Bakatku dalam sepak bola. Tapi jangan remehkan aku dibidang yang lainnya. Ingat itu."

Gopal berteriak bersemangat dari _bench_ tim Boboiboy, "FANG VS BOBOIBOY! _ONE-ON-ONE!_ "

Suara penonton bergemuruh, "WAAHH!"

"FANG! SEMANGATT!" terdengar teriakan para _fangirl_ setia Fang disudut bangku penonton sambil mengibarkan spanduk panjang dengan tulisan-tulisan motivasi untuk Fang(—dan seandainya kalian tahu, _author_ ada di antara mereka).

Fang melirik kearah _fangirls_ nya, kemudian kembali fokus pada lawan dihadapannya, "kau lihat? _Fans_ setiaku masih meyakinkanku untuk menang."

"Tak usah banyak omong Fang. Ayo lawan aku." Kemudian dari sudut matanya Bobobiboy dapat menangkap kedatangan Yaya, gadis itu datang dengan seorang gadis lain yang diseretnya paksa untuk ikut ke dalam _indoorsport_ itu, Boboiboy tersenyum puas. Ia mengirim sandi pendek pada Fang; ' _rencana sudah berjalan lancar.'_

Dan Fang segera men _dribble_ bola cepat, sementara Boboiboy terus mengikuti langkah lawannya itu.

Di pinggir kursi penonton Yaya dengan susah payah menarik tangan Ying, dan mereka segera duduk, "lihat Ying! Itu mereka sedang bertanding!"

Ying menghela nafas pelan, "apanya yang seru sih? Cuma bertanding basket saja."

Yaya menatap kecewa ke arah temannya itu. ' _Sudah pasti ia tak tertarik. Rencanamu gagal, Boboiboy.'_ Yaya kemudian menatap Fang dan Boboiboy yang tegah berduel itu, dan ingatannya kembali ke beberapa waktu lalu ketika Boboiboy menelepon dirinya:

 _"Halo Yaya, ikuti instruksiku."_

 _"Eh? Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan misimu dengan Fang?"_

 _"Tepat sekali. Aku minta sekarang, kau ajak Ying datang ke lapangan basket_ indoor _sekolah. Ini sangat penting, jadi kumohon kau kerjakan dengan baik."_

 _"Apa hubungan misimu dengan basket?"_

 _"Aku tak perlu menjelaskan, itu hanya akan membuang waktu. Tapi biar kuberitahu secara garis besar; Fang dan aku akan berduel basket, dan Ying, sebagai penontonnya akan sangat tertarik."_

 _"Tertarik? Aku tak yakin ia akan tertarik Boboiboy. Ya, seperti yang kau tahu—"_

 _"Kau hanya harus melakukan tugasmu Yaya."_

 _"..."_

 _"Jadi bagaimana? Ingin membantu?"_

 _"Huh... Baiklah."_

 _"Bagus. Dan sebelumnya, terimakasih banyak."_

Yaya kembali dari lamunannya, ketika matanya menangkap senyum tipis Ying. Tuggu—apa ia tak salah lihat? Ying, tersenyum? "Ying?"

"WAHH! Pertandingan yang _menarik!_ "

Tuggu. Tadi itu barusan Ying yang bilang?—Menarik?! Yaya segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke pertandingan yang tengah berlangsung. Dilihatnya Boboiboy dan Fang tengah berduel agresif di bawah sana. _One-on-one_ macam di _NBA,_ seperti dua orang atlet profesional. Yaya kemudian tersenyum, ia menatap Ying yang juga sedang tersenyum cerah, ' _gadis ini meyukai olahraga basket rupanya. Tunggu—'_ dan sekali lagi Yaya melihat duel Fang melawan Boboiboy yang sangat—agresif. _Agresif._ Mata Yaya melebar tak percaya, ' _m-mungkinkah—?'_

"W-Wahh!" Ying menatap kagum kala badan Fang bergesekan dengan badan Boboiboy, " _KEREN!_ "

Yaya mentap gadis bekuncir dua itu, _"ya, benar. Ying bukannya tertarik dengan basket. Gadis ini hanya tertarik kepada dua orang laki-laki yang tengah berduel di bawah sana."_

"Yayy! Akhirnya masuk Yaya! Lihat! Fang mencetak _three-point_ dari sana! Dan Boboiboy hanya bisa pasrah menerimanya, hahaha. Fang memang hebat," Ying menatap Yaya gembira, dan kembali ke pertandingan.

Di dalam hatinya Yaya hanya dapat tertawa. Mengetahui rencana Fang, Gopal, dan Boboiboy yang sedang terjadi ini cukup jahil, tapi harus diakui, sangat hebat. Menarik perhatian Ying dengan embel-embel adegan _shonen-ai._ Sungguh, Yaya ingin tertawa ketika tahu akan rencana cerdik Boboiboy. Apalagi kini gadis _fujoshi_ itu dapat tersenyum riang menatap sahabat-sahabat cowoknya di bawah.

Di arena pertandingan Fang mengelap peluhnya (sementara para _fangirl_ berharap dikasih setetes saja keringat dari sang idolanya). "Huuuh..."

Boboiboy mendekati pemuda bersurai ungu itu, "kerja bagus Fang."

Fang melirik Boboiboy, "hn. Kau juga. Tak kusangka kau lumayan hebat dalam basket. Sekalipun tadi itu hanya akting," terdengar penekanan dikata terakhirnya itu.

"Apapun akan kulakukan demi tiga volume gratis komik kesukaanku," Boboiboy menimpali.

"Dasar bodoh," Fang tertawa kecil.

"HEII!" terdengar teriakan seseorang dari _bench_ di pinggir lapangan, Boboiboy dan Fang menangkap siapa si pemilik suara barusan, Gopal. Mereka mendekati pemuda pencinta makanan itu. "Wah wah... Aku jadi terbawa suasana. Permainan kalian tadi mengagumkan!"

Boboiboy tersenyum senang, "aku juga tak menyangka dapat _berakting_ sehebat tadi loh."

"Hahaa... Tapi, bukan hanya aku yang nampaknya sangat kagum pada kalian," mata Gopal beralih ke salah satu gadis di tempat duduk penonton. Kemudian Fang dan Boboiboy mengikuti pandangan mata Gopal, "lihat? Ying terlihat sangat tertarik."

Fang menatap gadis pujaanya itu. Tengah memperhatikan dirinya kagum. Dan dalam hitungan detik ia dapat merasakan pipinya merona.

"Heii, ada yang merona nih..." ledek Boboiboy.

Fang memandang Boboiboy tajam, "cih. Tidak kok!"

"Tak masalah, Fang," Gopal menyikut perut Fang.

"Ish... Berhenti menggodaku! Kita harus menyelesaikan misi kita, paham?"

Boboiboy dan Gopal mengangguk mantap, dan terdengar suara salah satu rekan tim Fang, "Hoi Fang! Untuk apa kau berdiskusi dengan anggota tim lawan hah?"

Fang menatap ke arah asal suara itu, "oh ya. Aku segera ke sana," kemudian Fang kembali menatap Boboiboy dan Gopal, "ayo kita selesaikan!"

PRITTT! Wasit miniup pluit keras menandakan pertandingan dimulai kembali, setelah _time-out_ dari tim Boboiboy barusan. Boboiboy men _dribble_ bolanya cepat.

"Kita bertemu lagi," Fang menyeringai menatap kawan sekaligus lawannya itu.

"Haha. Kali ini aku yang akan menang Fang!" Boboiboy mengayunkan bolanya hendak meng- _shoot_ ke arah ring. Dengan sigap Fang segera mem _block_ nya, "maaf Fang, tapi kau salah," Boboiboy memantulkan bolanya ke tanah.

"APA?! Itu _pass_?" Fang menatap bola oranye ditangan Boboiboy menghilang.

"IWANN!"

"Ya!" Iwan menangkap sigap operan dari Boboiboy itu, segeralah ia men _dribble_ bola tersebut, sebelum akhirnya, DRAKK! " _Ouch..._ "

PRITT! Wasit meniup pluit dan memberikan aba-aba untuk menghentikan pertandingan sementara waktu.

"I-Iwan?" Boboiboy menghampiri rekan setimnya itu yang terjatuh tak berdaya. "Kenapa?"

"Maafkan aku Boboiboy, kakiku terkilir. Aku lupa mengikat tali sepatuku ini. Menyebalkan sekali, aku selalu kurang hati-hati," Iwan mengelus lututnya yang memar, "memang tak berguna!"

"Tak masalah Iwan. Kau istirahat dulu di UKS saja. Biar Gopal yang menggantikanmu," ucap Boboiboy. Ada rasa tak enak di hatinya ketika sadar bahwa ia telah mencelakai temannya sendiri demi sebuah misi konyol, demi tiga volume gratis dari Fang. Kemudian Boboiboy memberi isyarat untuk menggantikan Iwan dengan Gopal.

PRITT! Pertandingan segera dilanjutkan, "serahkan padaku Iwan! Beristirahatlah!" Gopal menepuk dadanya penuh percaya diri. Di luar lapangan Iwan mengangguk dan segera keluar dari _indoorsport._ "Jadi? Aku hanya perlu mengoper bola kepadamu, Boboiboy?"

Boboiboy menggeleng, "kau tak mengubah bola basketnya menjadi makanan saja aku sudah bersyukur Gopal."

Pemuda bersurai ungu yang sedari tadi memperhatikan drama jatuhnya Iwan dikarenakan tali-sepatu-yang-belum-terikat mendekati mereka berdua, "Gopal, kuminta kau main dengan sungguh-sungguh," Fang menatap Gopal tajam, kemudian ia menatap Boboiboy, "dan kuharap kau jauh lebih pandai ketika memilih rekan setim, Boboiboy."

"Fang, tangkap!"

Dengan cepat Fang mengambil operan bola dari rekan setimnya itu, "pertandingan sudah dimulai. Ayo lawan aku."

Gopal menatap Fang yang tengah men _dribble_ basket di hadapannya, "a-aku takut Boboiboy... Bola itu terlihat berat."

"Gopal! Cepat ambil! Dan masukkan ke dalam ring!" Boboiboy berlari kearah yang lain, meninggalkan Gopal dan Fang dengan posisi _one-on-one._

"T-tunggu aku Boboi—"

"Gopal! Cepat hadang aku!" Fang menatap Gopal tajam.

Dan Gopal hanya dapat bergidik ngeri menatap sorot mata Fang, ditambah bola berat yang terus memantul di tangan pemuda itu. Ia takut namun, "HIAAAA!" Dengan gerakan cepat Gopal mengambil bola itu, ia merebutnya dari tangan Fang. Gopal membawa bola itu menjauh dari jangkauan Fang, sambil berseru, "Aku dapat Boboiboy!"

Boboiboy menatap temannya tak percaya, ' _bagaimana bisa—'_

"HIAAAAATT!" Druk!

PRITTT! "Poin untuk tim Boboiboy," ucap sang wasit lantang.

"Yeah Boboiboy! Tadi itu hebat kan?" Gopal tersenyum ceria menatap sahabat yang juga rekan setimnya itu.

Boboiboy menatap temannya tak percaya, "bagaimana ya? Tapi tadi itu benar-benar hebat Gopal!"

Gopal membalikan badannya, "akan kubuat Fang bertekuk lutut, lihat saja nanti."

 _'...tidak. Itu bukan rencana kita Gopal...'_

Di bangku penonton Yaya dan Ying berdecak kagum melihat sahabat mereka Gopal yang tidak diduga dapat menang dalam _one-on-one_ melawan Fang. Sungguh luar biasa, mereka akui. "Gopal tadi benar-benar hebat ya Yaya?"

Yaya mengangguk pelan, namun di hatinya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, ' _Apakah ini masuk kedalam rencana Boboiboy? Kukira rencananya adalah agar kalah melawan Fang, namun pertandingan tetap terlihat sengit. Tapi jika seperti ini, bukan tidak mungkin Fang kalah. Apa sebenarnya rencana mereka?'_ Yaya menatap Fang di bawah sana. Dilihatnya pemuda itu terlihat begitu lelah. ' _Ini bisa jadi berakhir buruk.'_

Pertandingan dilanjutkan dengan _point-point_ yang dicetak oleh Gopal. Tidak hanya mencetak skor, Gopal juga sering kali mem _block_ operan tim Fang. Dan semua itu membuat Fang kesal, ia seringkali mengeluh. Mata Fang menatap papan skor di pinggir lapangan, "sial!" ia dapat melihat ketertinggalan skor yang cukup jauh. Dengan cepat Fang mendekati Boboiboy. "Hei!"

"Ah... Fang?"

"Sepertinya rekanmu yang terlalu bersemangat itu lupa akan sesuatu, Boboiboy," Fang melirik Gopal yang sedang meminum air mineral sementara deru nafasnya sudah mulai teratur.

Boboiboy menundukkan wajahnya, "ya Fang. Misi kali ini akan berakhir mengecewakan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah mengingatnya untuk kembali ke misi semula. Tapi ia ngotot untuk tetap mencetak skor. Ia bilang ingin membuatmu bertekuk lutut, dan mengajarimu suatu hal, yaitu kekalahan."

"Cih! Bodoh sekali dia! Kalau saja Iwan tak perlu diganti dengannya," Fang mengeram kesal, "Lalu apa yang bisa kau lakukan lagi?"

Boboiboy mengelap peluhnya, "Gopal sudah terlalu bersemangat. Ia tak bisa dihentikan—"

"Hei, hei, sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku ya?" Gopal mendekati mereka berdua, dan mengarahkan senyuman mengejek kearah Fang

"Gopal, sepertinya kau lupa akan suatu hal! Berhentilah mencetak skor! Dan jangan menepis _shoot-_ an ku!" Fang membentak marah.

"Maaf Fang. Tapi kau akan kalah kali ini. Aku sudah pada stamina tertinggi, dan timku akan menang! Ayo Boboiboy, hiraukan pemuda berkacamata ini, ayo kita rajut kemenangan!" Gopal membalikan badannya, dan sekali lagi, melemparkan senyuman mengejek pada Fang.

Fang menatapnya tak percaya. Tapi ia tahu—Ia akan kalah.

* * *

PRITT! Pertandingan berakhir. Fang segera meninggalkan lapangan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia benci melihat papan skor, dan tanpa ia sadari itu adalah benda yang paling ia benci sejak saat itu. Matanya menyapu ke arah tribun penonton, dan ia tak menemukan gadis pujaanya. Hanya ada Yaya, yang tengah menunduk sedih. Fang segera pergi ke ruang ganti. Meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya Boboiboy dan Gopal, yang tengah bereuforia atas kemenangan mereka (tidak, hanya Gopal yang merayakannya, jelas sekali ia senang akan kemenangannya itu).

BRAKK! Fang membanting kasar pintu ruang ganti. Misi pertama gagal.

Dan ia tak akan pernah mengharapkan lagi misi kedua, atau misi ketiga, atau misi kesekian yang Boboiboy rencanakan. Tak ada lagi harapan untuk gadis itu. Dan ia tahu masih banyak gadis lain di luar sana yang jauh lebih baik dari Ying (mungkin saja salah satu _fangirls_ setianya memang lebih baik dari Ying).

Fang kemudian tertawa. Baru saat ini ia sadar, ia terlalu berlebihan untuk mendapatkan cinta seorang gadis yang hanyalah cewek busuk. Apa sih yang ia harapkan dari gadis itu? Bahkan ia tak dapat menjawabnya. Gadis itu cantik, dan pintar. Itukan relatif sekali, ada berapa juta gadis semacam itu di dunia ini. Pasti ia akan segera menemukan penggantinya.

Dan, coba lihat sisi baiknya, ia tak perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli tiga volume komik konyol untuk Boboiboy. Hal yang paling ia takutkan adalah, ketika ia membeli komik-komik _yuri_ itu, ia akan dipelototi oleh beberapa orang di sekitarnya, dan dicap sebagai orang yang tidak waras. Dan kasirnya akan tertegun ketika tahu, pemuda setampan dirinya menyukai hal yan semacam itu. Sungguh hal yang paling mengerikan.

Jadi, sama sekali tak ada kerugian dengan tidak mengejar cinta Ying lagi. Keuntunganlah yang Fang dapatkan. Fang tersenyum puas dengan pemikirannya itu.

Tapi, rupanya melupakan seseorang yang kita cintai tidak akan pernah mudah bukan? Fang menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya, "bagaimana cara melupakannya?" Fang berkata kesal. Kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri; bagaimana mungkin ia tak dapat melupakan gadis yang hanya seorang cewek busuk? Ini harusnya mudah. Tapi ia tidak bisa...

KREK...

Wajah Fang terangkat, menatap siapa orang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang ganti itu. Dua orang yang baru saja membuatnya begitu kecewa; Boboiboy dan Gopal.

"Sekarang kita ganti baju. Dan kita bahas masalah ini diluar, bersama Yaya," ucap Boboiboy, ia segera masuk diikuti Gopal yang menunduk malu di belakangnya, "dan ada seseorang yang ingin meminta maaf padamu Fang."

Fang tersenyum getir, "aku tahu."

Mereka bertiga keluar dari ruang ganti usai berganti baju, dan menuju ke halaman depan sekolah yang sudah sepi. Karena jam pelajaran sekolah memang sudah berakhir sejak mereka mulai bertanding basket.

"Akhirnya kalian sudah selesai," Yaya menatap ketiga teman laki-lakinya itu.

"Ya," Boboiboy menatap Gopal, "ingin minta maaf sekarang Gopal?"

Gopal berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Matanya menatap takut ke arah Fang, dengan sangat pelan ia berucap, "maafkan aku Fang. Aku telah mengecewakanmu."

Si surai ungu menghela nafas pelan, "ya. Aku sudah memafkanmu sejak aku mengetahui kebodohanku. Tak masalah."

Boboiboy menatap Fang heran, "apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tak peduli lagi dengan gadis itu Boboiboy. Aku tahu masih ada yang lebih baik," Fang mencoba tersenyum.

"A-apa?" mata Gopal melebar tak percaya.

"Tapi... memang sulit melupakannya. Dan mungkin, aku memang tak akan bisa melupakannya sampai kapanpun," tanpa Fang sadari, ia meneteskan air matanya. Tapi ia tak peduli lagi dengan egonya.

Yaya hanya dapat menatap sedih, begitu pula Gopal yang merasa paling bersalah.

"Tak masalah Gopal. Kau sama sekali tak bersalah. Aku hanya perlu melupakan—"

"Tidak Fang." Boboiboy menyela, "kalau kau tak bisa melupakannya, itu berati kau masih menyukainya. Dengan kata lain kau tak dapat berpaling darinya."

Fang merona, dan ia mengutuk dirinya yang merona itu, "aku pasti bisa—"

"Katakan saja. Kau masih menyukainya bukan?" Boboiboy menyela untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku tak harus menjawabnya."

"Bilang saja kau malu menjawabnya."

"—Karena aku yakin, kau tahu bahwa aku masih menyukainya." Fang mengelap air matanya.

Boboiboy kemudian mendekat, dan menepuk pundak Fang pelan, "tenang saja tuan, aku masih memiliki tiga misi lain untuk menaklukkan pujaan hati tuan," Boboiboy tersenyum kecil.

Disusul dengan tawa renyah Yaya, dan Gopal yang ikut tersenyum hangat, memberi semangat.

"Ingat. Kita ini tim, kita masih memiliki harapan. Jadi, tolong jangan putus asa di tengah jalan," Boboiboy menatap Gopal dan Yaya di belakangnya, "kalian masih ingin membantu kan?"

Gopal mengangguk mantap, dan Yaya tersenyum, "tentu, kita akan terus ada di sampingmu Fang!"

Boboiboy menatap mata Fang dalam-dalam, "lihat?"

Tawa pendek Fang meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Tentu saja, melihat kawan-kawannya yang masih tetap membantu harapan bodohnya itu ingin membuatnya tertawa. Tapi ia tak bisa berbohong, teman-temannya sangat menyenangkan, dibalik kebodohan mereka itu tentunya. "Kukira hanya karena janji komik-komik konyol itu kau bersemangat Boboiboy. Rupanya aku salah."

"Hee, tentu saja kau tidak salah. Aku semangat memang karena iming-iming komik itu. Tapi aku juga senang seandainya kau berhasil jadian dengan Ying."

Fang tersenyum, ia memandangi lagi ketiga temannya itu secara bergantian. "Baiklah. Kita lanjutkan lagi besok, sekarang sudah sore." Fang membalikan badannya, "ayo kita pulang."

* * *

Malam itu sehabis makan malam, Fang segara masuk ke kamarnya, rasanya ia sangat lelah hari ini. Ya, tadi memang benar-benar pertandingan yang melelahkan melawan Gopal (dan Fang kembali tertawa jika mengingat kejadian itu).

Baru saja hendak membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, satu pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Dengan malas Fang mengambil ponsel di atas meja belajarnya. Awalnya Fang hendak mengacuhkan pesan itu dan segera mematikan ponselnya, namun setelah tahu siapa yang mengirimnya, dengan cepat ia membaca isinya;

 _Kuharap kau belum tidur Fang._

 _Kau pasti kaget ketika tahu aku menonton pertandingan basketmu tadi,_

 _aku dapat menangkap sorot mata kagetmu. Ketika bertanding._

 _Bagaimana harus memulainya ya? Aku jarang menulis pesan singkat._

 _Dan entah kenapa aku ingin mengirimkan sesuatu untukmu sekarang._

 _Baiklah, biar kucoba;_

 _Pertandinganmu melawan Gopal tadi lumayan bagus Fang._

 _Ya, aku tak dapat bilang itu pertandinganmu melawan Boboiboy,_

 _karena kau lebih sering_ one-on-one _dengan Gopal._

 _Dan aku senang melihat dua orang laki-laki bertanding secara agresif,_

 _mencoba mengalahkan lawannya masing-masing. Sangat menghibur._

 _Baiklah, kau boleh menilai aku bodoh karena menilai dari sisi_ fujoshi _-ku._

 _Tapi percayalah, pertandingan tadi menghiburku._

 _Oh ya, aku tak sempat menonton sampai akhir pertandinganmu,_

 _karena ingat bahwa anime kesukaanku_ update _hari ini,_

 _tadi, pada pukul dua siang. Dan aku segera memutuskan pamit pada Yaya._

 _Jadi, berapa skor yang kau dapat? (—walaupun aku yakin 97% bahwa_

 _Gopalah yang menang. Tapi aku butuh jawaban yang pasti)._

 _Aku akan senang sekali jika kau bermain kontra Boboiboy._

 _Karena setelah kupikir-pikir BoboiboyxFang jauh lebih menyenangkan_

 _ketimbang GopalxFang (aku tak mengharapkannya sih,_

 _tapi mungkin ini hanyalah saran)._

 _Ah, kukira sudah sampai disini saja aku menulis._

 _Aku sendiri sudah sangat lelah, dan kukira kau pasti bosan membaca_

 _pesan aneh seperti yang kuketik ini. Jadi, sudah dulu ya._

 _Nb: Aku menonton pertandinganmu karena dipaksa oleh Yaya._

 _Ia merengek layaknya bayi jika aku tak mau menemaninya menonton._

 _Nb2: Aku yakin ini bukanlah ukuran normal suatu pesan singkat._

 _Jadi aku yakin pesan ini begitu panjang bagimu._

 _Nb3: Dan aku yakin kau menertawaiku karena menulis "Nb" pada_

 _Pesan singkat._

Fang selesai membaca pesan dari Ying itu. Wajahnya terus menerus merona ketika membaca pesan singkat yang aneh itu. Ya, Fang setuju pada Ying bahwa pesan tadi itu memang aneh. Tapi percayalah, Fang begitu gembira!

Hatinya tak pernah segembira ini sebelumnya. Ya, seperti seseorang yang baru menerima pesan dari orang yang ia sukai; begitulah rasanya.

Fang segera membalasnya, tanpa kalimat-kalimat panjang dan tak berbelit-belit, atau yang menurutnya tidak penting;

 _Ya. Aku melihatmu._

 _Terimakasih sudah memujiku._

 _Seperti yang kau duga, Gopal yang menang._

 _Kupikir masalah skor tidak perlu dibahas._

 _Aku melawan Boboiboy tadi, kau melihatnya kan?_

 _Pesanmu memang aneh._

 _Dan aku tidak tertawa saat membaca "Nb"-nya._

Fang kemudian menekan tombol _send_. Sebenarnya ingin sekali ia menulis lebih panjang, agar Ying dapat membuka sedikit perasaannya, tapi Fang tak bisa. Pikirannya penuh dengan berbagai hal lain. Ia tak lagi memikirkan susunan kata romantis atau semacamnya. Yang terpenting, ia telah menjawabnya dengan jujur, dan tak mengecewakan.

Fang menaruh ponselnya di atas meja, dan segera membaringkan diri. Matanya mulai terpejam perlahan.

Dan hatinya menyadari akan satu hal; _masih ada harapan._

 **-tbc-**

* * *

Pendapat kalian?


End file.
